


As Equals

by Lunarium



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Two kings now rule Gondor.





	As Equals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



The crown-less again shall be king, and how fitting, how right, it felt to be the one holding the crown, to be the one to place it atop Aragorn’s head, to watch his beloved’s grey eyes light with the wisdom and strength of the stars. 

Boromir cast his eyes away, overwhelmed. A hand slipped under his jaw and raised his head. A kiss followed, the gaze steady on him. 

“My king,” Boromir spoke then bowed. 

“My love,” Aragorn said. “You rule Gondor with me. Remember that.” 

Boromir chuckled. “As equals.” 

Aragorn led the way. Together the two kings addressed Gondor.


End file.
